Angel of Life
by LinaMoon
Summary: This story is being redone under the pen name Sarafel. See there for all updates of story and the great new revision.
1. And so it begins

Hey everyone! LinaMoon is my new writers name. I was SakuraKim ,but I found I didn't like the  
name anymore. Anyways this is my first Ronin Warriors fanfic and I haven't seen the whole series  
yet. *Sigh* but I had the sudden urge to do my own little Ronin Warriors story. This in general  
is my version of Ronin Warriors. I do not own Ronin Warriors I just wrote this fanfic. Anyways  
there is some spoilers ,but I don't think many. Mia is different and younger and some of the other  
characters could be changed a lot due to I have only seen about 12 episode so don't have a total  
feel for them yet.Anyways I REALLY need reviews they keep me writing and make me want to write.  
Be gentle with bad things about the story ,and my grammer may not be all that great as well as  
my spelling ,but I'm giving this my best shot. So enjoy!!  
  
P.S Did I mention I'm hooking up Mia with someone?... and it isn't Ryo. Sorry all you Ryo fans,  
but I like another someone for her ;)  
  
  
  
Angel of Life  
Chapter 1 : And so it begins..  
  
  
  
  
"Grandfather?", came a soft voice as Mia made her way into her grandfathers office.  
Outside thunder pounded and crashed, the ground shook slightly under her feet ,but   
her grandfather had sent for her about something important and she wasn't about to back down.  
Mia was a 18 year old girl who had just graduated not to long ago ,and now just did little   
jobs here and there at the university before she would start her studies in the fall.She wore  
her usual get up meaning jeans and a sleveless red top. Her hair was held up in a ponytail.  
She walked carefully and a bit nervously; for days the sky had been dark with not a bit of   
light ,and the storm roared mercilessly.She ran her hand down the glass windows as she walked.  
  
"Mia is that you?" came the voice of her grandfather from behind a bookcase.  
  
"Yeah it's me grandpa why did you send for me?" Mia asked as she walked around to the   
other side of the bookcase to look at her grandfather.  
  
In his hands he held a old dusty book that he held like it was breakable as glass.Mia was   
confused about the book and even more on why in the world her grandparents would summon her   
to brave such a storm.  
  
"Mia you need to listen to me very carefully and do not think this as a joke because I am very  
serious about this." Her grandfather remarked handing her the book. "This storm is no normal  
storm as I'm sure you have started to realise.The forces of darkness have come to place their  
claim on our world.This storm is only the begining. You need to retrieve and revive the Ronin  
Warriors and gather them at your side to defeat this evil."  
  
Mia looked at him confused opening the book and looking up at him "What's a Ronin Warrior?" She  
then proceed to flip through the pages of the book.  
  
"A Ronin Warrior is a warrior with magical armor and weapons that will fight against the darkness  
of Talpa. There are 5 of them. Each are asleep within certain area's of power and it is your job  
to find them."  
  
Mia closed the book and looked at her grandfather "Why me? Isn't there someone else you could  
get to find these.. umm Ronin Warriors?" She thought to herself 'I think grandfather's gone nuts..'  
  
"You are special Mia. You are able to sense things and you have premonition dreams..."  
  
She looked down at her feet "Don't remind me."  
  
Her grandfather turned and opened a glass case behind him reaching in and pulling a long item  
wrapped in velvet cloth.He revealed what was under the cloth. A glistening sword that seemed  
to give off a soft glow.  
  
"What's that?" Mia looked at it curiously reaching out to touch it as if calmed and eased at it's  
presence.  
  
"This is the sword of life, it is very valuable and will help you on your quest." He handed it to her.  
  
Mia looked the sword up and down putting the book she held under her arm. She slowly moved to   
grip the silver handle turning to swing it away from her grandfather and anything she might   
break. It felt so light and just so.. right.  
  
She looked over at her grandfather and remarked "Alright grandfather what is it I have to do..."  
  
He smiled slightly and responded "There is a poem within the book I've given you.It will help  
you locate the 5 Ronin Warriors then you can go against the forces threatening our world."  
  
Mia let out a sigh and responded "I still don't understand and I have so many questions..."  
  
Her grandfather reached out and patted her shoulder "I know Mia I know. Just trust me. The Ronin  
Warriors will know what to do. Don't let them push you around though. You are important to all  
this.. never forget that."   
  
Mia nodded and wrapped the sword back up holding both items in her hand and turned to leave.  
Her grandfather suddenly called "Wait!" She spun around just in time to catch the keys to  
her grandfathers jeep.   
  
"Take the jeep it can take more of a beating then your little car can."  
  
Mia smiled and nodded "Goodbye grandfather I'll make you proud."  
  
He smiled and nodded "I'm sure you will. Just be careful and don't let yourself get discouraged."  
  
Mia nodded before disappearing into the halls of the university and started to make her way  
towards the jeep. She looked up at the sky sorrowfully still so confused on what was expected  
of her.She openned the back door and placed the sword down carefully on the seats before climbing  
into the drivers side and sitting down to inspect the book. She began to read the song that was  
suppose to help her find the warriors.   
  
"Where darkness hides the light a shining light will piece the darkness   
Where waters are anything but calm ,and swirl with the force of a tornado.  
Where smoke clods the lungs and makes you beg for air  
Where there is no summer ,but endless cold watched over by ancestors above  
Where the stars have no barrier is where you will find the five  
That will not let darkness prevail."  
  
Mia closed the book slowly and pulled her chair back to rest and think.Her thoughts were all a  
jumble as it was ,and now having to solve riddles was not helping.' Wait a minute' She thought to  
herself.  
  
"That's it! The mineral mine! It's super dark down there. That must be where the first one is!"  
  
Mia turned the jeep on and made her way towards the caves unknowing that she was being followed.  
As she left the city she glanced back at it only to be horrified by the scene that was playing  
out in front of her eyes. A black fog seemed to cover the city and was spreading. A black floating  
castle slowly started to make it's appearance above the city. Mia cursed softly under her breath  
before putting her foot further down on the petal. 'Grandfather wasn't lying...' she thought to  
herself ,but was deeply worried about the people of the city.  
  
She made her way to the caves climbing out slightly nervous from the jeep after parking   
not to far from the caves. She opens the back door and retrieves the sword before walking   
into the darkness clutching the wrapped sword to her chest.  
  
A figure snickered in the darkness as he followed the girl down into the cave.He muttered to   
himself "Yes little girl you go and lead me to one of the blasted Ronin Warriors so I may  
dispose of him and then you."   
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
Well guys what did you think? How was my first chapter? I really need reviews guys. Lots and lots!  
I hope to have the next chapter up sometime Friday or Saturday. I've got some nice ideas for this  
and I can't wait till we get further into the story! Just wait till you see who hooks up with Mia.  
Well till next chapter!  
  
- LinaMoon 


	2. Whispers

Hey! It's me again! Anyways I want to thank everyone that reviewed my fanfic. It made me feel soo  
awesome! Because of that it got my writing this next chapter really qwickly ,and I hope it is  
as well liked as it's first. Anyways a lot of you guys have been saying you want a Sage and Mia  
or a Rowen and Mia hook up. Well it is one of those I'm just not gonna tell which. ;) You'll   
just have to find out. If anyone knows a good spot for Sage/Mia and Rowen/Mia fics e-mail me :)  
I think my address should be up on my id page.Enjoy this next chapter!  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Whispers  
  
Mia mumbled to herself as she started to climb down deeper into the cave "I hate the dark."  
She slipped as she felt herself falling forward.Luckly before a scream could escape her lips she  
was able to grab ahold of the rocky side and stop herself from falling any further.   
She looked down and said letting out a sigh of relief "I hate rock climbing too." She   
finally was able to make it to the bottem safely enough ,and continue her search. Something  
started to call to her as she walked even further in.   
  
"Hello?" She called softly   
  
She suddenly saw a flicker of light in the distance and ran towards it. Her steps loudly echoing  
throughout the caverns.Her sword hooked to the belt around her jeans. When she finally made it  
to the light her eyes widdened at what welcomed her.  
  
Someone encased in crystal.  
  
'It's like a tomb' she thought to herself as she walked around the crystal mumbling "Can this  
get any wierder. First I'm hastly sent away to find some sort of warriors and now this! How in  
the world am I suppose to break that!" She let out a sigh of desperation and rested her forehead  
on the crystal.  
  
"You don't" a harsh voice replied breaking the silence that had settled.  
  
"Ahh!" Mia screamed spinning around towards the voice and backing against the crystal."Who are  
you and what do you want?!?" She yelled furiously pulling the wrapped sowrd loose from her belt   
and holding it still wrapped in her arms.  
  
"I am a dark warlord for Talpa. I am Sekhmet warlord of venom and poison." the figure snapped  
at her as he approached her.  
  
Mia turned qwickly slamming a fist on the crystal "Please!!!! Ronin warrior wake up! I need your  
help!" She was panicing now, not at all sure of what she should do.  
  
"It's useless. The Ronin warrior of light will not be revived ,because I will kill him first!"  
  
Sekhmet drew one of his swords and lunged attacking Mia who was barely able to dodge it. She  
dodged to one side landing hard against the stone floor.  
  
"Your going to pay for that one. I was sent to revive these warriors and I'm going to do just that!"  
Mia growled getting up as she uncovered the sword of life and held it ready in front of her.  
  
"You think you and your little sword can stop me?" He laughed at her and lunged forward slashing.  
  
Mia rushed to block the oncoming sword and was successful ,but found herself no match in strength.  
She landed on the ground once more giving out a painful cry. He struck again ,which she was unable to dodge.  
She gave out another loud cry as a long slash appeared down her arm. The blood dripped down her arm.  
She gripped the injury with one hand and struggled to get to her feet ,but found she had hit her ankle  
on a rock when she landed and had injuried it.  
  
"Well well what did I say? You were no match for me little girl and now you will suffer.Lets  
see just how spirited and hopeful you'll be after a taste of my poison." He swung his sword  
close to her face sending poisonist fumes into the air.  
  
Mia covered her mouth with a hand in a attempt to keep the fumes from entering her lungs,but it  
was no use. She was battered ,bruised ,but still hopeful.   
  
"I... won't let you... have him." she coughed as dizziness began to over take her.Someone started  
to whisper to her in her head.  
  
'Name.. that is all you need... a name' she couldn't think straight and was barely holding  
onto consiousness.Sekhmet was watching her with a evil gleam in his eyes while she struggled to  
stay awake.A word rested on her lips ,but she just couldn't form the word.Finally in desperation  
and with a final consious cry the word formed.  
  
"SAGE!"  
  
Then she fell into darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok Ok I know it was short. I didn't really have a lot of time to write the chapter and I didn't  
want you guys to have to wait another week.Sorry for the cliffhanger lol. I hope you guys liked  
this chapter and please review because I LOVE receiving them! 


	3. Meeting

Hey everyone! I'm soo sorry it took me so long for this chapter. I've been busy because  
I graduate this year ,but now I have a day off from school nearly every week now for the  
next month so it should give me time to get more chapters out! I want to thank you all  
for your awesome reviews! I would especially like to thank Miko of Ice Warrior of Heart  
she sent me a really nice review recently and helped push me to get this out. And so   
I hope I don't disappoint. Here you go and please review at the end :)   
  
- Lina  
Chapter 3 - Meeting  
  
'Who is calling me? Who is out there?' the figure within the crystal beginning  
to finally awaken only to find himself trapped. Tapping into his powers he was  
able to see the events unfolding in front and around him.  
  
'Who is this girl?' His anger rose as he watched the girl helpless try to defend  
herself from the dark warlord. He fought to break free of his crystal prison.  
  
"Sage!"  
  
That was it. The crystal prison shattered casting light in all directions to reveal  
the Ronin of light. His green subarmor letting off a soft glow. His blond hair hung  
over one of his violet eyes as he glared at Sekhmet.  
  
"What!" Sekhmet glare back angrily at the Ronin he had wanted to destroy before he  
has awaken.  
  
"That will be enough." Sage moved to stand in front of Mia preparing to defend himself  
and the girl.  
  
"So Ronin you've woken up. Well don't get to use to it. I've taken care of the girl  
and now it's your turn!" he lunged forward in fury sword drawn and slashing.  
  
Sage dodged quickly looking back to make sure the girl was alright ,but Sekhmet had his  
attention on him so the girl would be ok for now. "Sorry but I have other plans. Armor  
of Halo!"   
He called forth his gleaming green armor holding his no-dachi in his hands he blocks Sekhmet's  
next attack. He struggled to keep the warlord away the venom from his sword dripping onto his  
armor.  
  
'How am I going to get rid of this guy.... must be some way..' His violet eyes darted about  
looking around for perhaps a way to end this as he struggled to defend himself ,but was   
finding himself being pushed back towards the rock walls.  
  
Both stop when the flapping of wings echo through the cave.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you trying to pull Ronin!" Sekhmet angrily demanded looking around for the source  
of the loud sound.  
  
A voice whispered close to Sage's ear "Go ahead now Sage."  
  
Sage looked back to see where the voice was coming from but found no one. He turned back to  
Sekhmet glaring noticing he was still distracted by the sound that kept changing directions.  
His no-dachi began to give off a bright glow as he gathered his strength and power to yell  
"Lightning Cut!" he swung the sword sending it at Sekhmet who whipped around in time only  
to watch it come at him. He gave off a surprised yell before disappearing before he could be  
destroyed.  
  
Sage struggled for breath after sending such a blast ,his armor fading away to the subarmor.  
Sweat dripping down his face. 'Well that was a close one. Now where did that voice come from?'  
He looked about but all he found was the girl still laying where she had fallen. He made his  
way towards her kneeling down beside her figure. He lifted her form to lean against him ,holding  
her chin with a hand studying her profile. So concerned on figuring out just who this girl was  
he failed to see the small pool of blood just under her arm.  
  
'Who is this girl? Why in the world is she here and how did she know my name?'  
  
Questions only she could answer. He lifted her up slowly setting her head on his shoulder. Just  
as he was leaving he noticed something on the ground. He approached the object kneeling down  
slowly struggling to keep her steady with one arm while picking up the sword. He shifted his  
hold in order to hold both and then proceeded to make his way out.  
  
After awhile he finally made it out of the darkness and into the light ,his steps steady and  
hold firm. Mia still had yet to awaken ,but Sage could still feel her breath softly at his neck.  
He noticed the jeep not far off and made his way over to it assuming it was hers. As soon as he  
made it to it he dropped the sword and then searched for a spot tp set down the girl.  
  
A grassy spot not far from the jeep seemed like the spot to put her. He made his way over and  
gently set her down beginning to study her again.  
  
Her hair was tossed ,but still held in the ponytail. Her skin was pale ,but perhaps that was  
normal for her. Her figure was slim and she didn't look all that old. 'What in the world is  
she doing out here.' He hated when questions weighted on his mind. He sat down beside her and  
just stared at her awaiting her to wake up. He wasn't sure what to do ,but believed that fresh  
air would help clean the poison from her lungs. After awhile he sunk into meditation beside  
her until he was snapped out of it by a soft groan from beside him. He slowly opened his eyes  
to lock onto bright yet weak looking jade ones. She kept his intense gaze ,and was the first  
to break the silence.  
  
"So your one of them."  
  
Her voice sounded strainned and painfilled. Sage stared at her and after a few minutes nodded  
assuming she was asking if he was a Ronin Warrior.  
  
Mia slowly closed her eyes , Sage wishing she would leave them open. She surprised him by  
attempting to sit up already ,but it was Mia who was the most surprise when this total  
stranger reached out to help her. She stared at his hand that was holding hers to help her up  
and could feel his other hand on her lower back.He moved his hands away slowly when he noticed   
the small blush appearing on her cheeks.   
  
"Thank you. My name is Mia" Her voice suddenly taking on a desperade edge. "We really need your  
help! Talpa is attacking and my grandfather sent me to find the Ronin warriors."  
  
'Well that answers some of my questions.' "I'm Sage of Halo. What does your grandfather have to  
do with all of this?"  
  
Mia went silent for a bit before responding "I really don't know. He's a professor at the  
university in town and I'm just a high school graduate." Her eyes showed her worry even while  
she tried to hide it.  
  
Sage watched her silently and nodded ,deciding not to push her further in her state by asking  
more questions he just stared at her getting up to stand beside her.  
  
His intense stare with his one visable eye made her feel slightly uneasy ,but she refused to  
let on.  
  
"Well I think we should leave before something bad happens...."   
  
He just nodded once more and moved to help her up. She took his hand when it was offered. Sage  
proceeded to help her up ,but stop suddenly as she gave a yell. He then noticed the cut down  
her upper arm, looking at her closed eyes that had closed due to the pain at now seeing the  
cut. He got up leaving her sitting there to go to the Jeep attempting to find something to bind  
the wound. Turning to make his way back after not being able to find anything he heard the   
ripping of material and rushed over to her,only to watch as she ripped a strip off the bottem  
of her shirt with some difficulty. She let her wounded arm drop and attempted to bandage it with  
the strip of material. Noticing she couldn't without help, he moved forward and bandaged the cut  
with the strip of material. He shook his head a bit and remarked  
  
"Your quite resourcefull."  
  
Mia nodded and with Sage's help was able to stand up ,leaning against him to approach the Jeep.  
He helped her inside and watched her slump into the drivers seat breathing hard because of pain  
ripping through her arm. Climbing into the passengers side ,he stared at her and remarked with  
a slightly harsh tone  
  
"Your in no condition to drive."  
  
Mia opened her eyes and let out a sigh. She replied "I have no choice."  
  
Her words shocked him at the sadness her tone dripped of. He remained quiet for quite some time,  
closing his eyes to dive into his own thoughts. She looked over at him and attempted to gain her   
composure ,but had a rough time due to her fatigue. She could feel something was wrong.... she  
just wasn't sure what. The darkness of night was beginning to fall ,but still she could not   
collect herself enough to start the jeep. Sage still hadn't spoken in the longest time. Mia  
let her forehead drop to the steering wheel as she reached slowly to start the vehicle. Sage's  
hand grabbed her wrist even before she could turn the key. She lifted her head to look at him  
with green eyes. He held her wrist carefully and slowly opened his eyes to remark   
  
"Let's just rest. We can move on in the morning."  
  
With that he let go of her wrist. Nodding to her, he left the jeep to walk into the forest not  
far off.  
  
Mia held her wrist with her other hand staring after Sage. She looked down to her wrist confused.  
Suddenly a bad feeling washed over her and caused her to fling her door open as she ran after  
him into the darkness.  
Hmmm this is probably my longest chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! My grammer is terrible ,but  
I hope it's not that bad. Please review I love getting them! I'm soo happy with my 20 reviews!  
Thanks guys! See you guys next chapter! I've been really busy lately ,but I'll try my hardest  
to get the next chapters out! 


End file.
